Talk:Training Enhancement Costs/Archive 1
Suggestions? Ok, I've got things going on this long overdue project of mine. I'm now looking for suggestions on the final look and names. There is going to be 11 pages, with 3 tables each on the Training and Single origin pages, and 4 tables on the Dual origin pages. This should cover all options in CoH, but I'll need feedback on the CoV prices. The Row templates do not include the number of columns for prices because, depending upon the store or contact, this can vary from 1 column up to 6 columns. Here's a list of the pages I have planned. While technically, the prices are duplicated on the DO and the SO pages, they will also include the pictures of the icons and the names, so these pages will be helpful to new players who are trying to figure out the difference between Ionic Bombardment, WetWare Eng Auxiliary Boosters and Micro Adaptive Flow Control (Science Flight SO, Technology Flight SO, and Science/Technology DO): * Magic_Mutation * Mutation_Science * Natural_Magic * Natural_Technology * Technology_Science * Magic * Mutation * Natural * Science * Technology * Training I also plan on making some templates to allow easy linking from a contact or store to the correct table detailing what prices they sell enhancements at. --StarGeek 17:58, 29 May 2006 (PDT) Yep, I noticed my mistake on the Name column on the charts. I'll fix it soon. But see the Mutation Magic Enhancement Costs for another example. --StarGeek 18:13, 29 May 2006 (PDT) Under construction ATM, I'm just trying to get a feel for how it will look. This name will probably not be the final name. To Do: * Centering the numbers, probably make up a template for the cells to allow global changes. I'm not using a single template for the entire line in order to allow flexiblility between the 10 different charts (3 levels of TO pricing, 3 levels of SO pricing, and 4 levels of DO pricing) that'll be in use. * Different background color for the power ten enhancements, since there are still contacts who only sell power ten. This option is going to be in the template and will be the default. * Templates to make easy linking to these pages Any other comments or ideas? --StarGeek 14:28, 23 March 2006 (PST) Bah, back to the drawing board. It turns out that default parameters which I planned on using are only in MediaWiki 1.6, which is in alpha or something. --StarGeek 15:53, 23 March 2006 (PST) @.@ I blinked at it again and again but.. what are the darker rows suppost to represent? also, the trainers sell 5, 10, and 15 lvl training enhancements, not just lvlv 5s, and accurecy is listed twice. I'd fix it, but I'm afraid of messing up the table. --Sleepy Kitty 15:04, 29 May 2006 (PDT) : Darker rows... /em points to bullet #2 above (currently it's reversed, I plan on darkening the P10 stuff). : Text is just notes and filler atm while I fiddle around with it. Don't worry about it atm, it's still very much a work in progress. I'm working on a script that will dump all my data into a wiki usable format. Finally getting to it after I promised to a couple months ago. --StarGeek 15:59, 29 May 2006 (PDT) Whats up Ok. I've looked for information, but am not finding it. What is up with the whole Tier 1, 2, 3 distinction? Why are there several different price listings? Are these for different shops? I wasn't aware that different shops had different prices for enhancements. If this is the case, then it needs to be expressly stated which shops are in each tier. But I'm not sure this explanation even makes sense, because for some levels, like 35, 45, and 50, there is only one shop that sells that level of enhancement. - Sister Leortha 14:21, 31 May 2006 (PDT) :Different stores and esp. contacts sell for different prices. These are the price listings I found in CoH (I suspect that CoV has at least another tier for training). For example, Training enhancements sold by the Freedom Corps stores in Steel and Skyway and trainers are at one price (what I'm setting as the base price). The stores in Talos and IP are selling higher level TOs, but at a cheaper price (85% of what a level 25 or 30 TO should cost, not that anyone is using them at that level ). All the Dual Origin stores in Steel and Skyway sell TOs at a more expensive price (125%). For most contacts, they'll sell DOs and SOs at about 200% the base cost of the stores, but TOs at base costs (100%) and usually only the Power 10. But there are quite a few exception (see Buck Salinger#Store for example). :My purpose in making these pages isn't necessarily for just the stores, but to be linked from the contacts. Also, it is tagged as work in progress. --StarGeek 14:43, 31 May 2006 (PDT)